Conventionally, an, input device has been known that provides a user with a sense of touch to inform that input operation has been accepted. For example, such an input device generates vibration depending on pressing force provided by a user to inform the user that input operation has been accepted (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-235614).
However, the input device accepts, for example, a single-touch operation caused by a one-finger contact of a user and a multi-touch operation caused by a multi-finger contact of the user, in some cases. Because the input device according to a conventional technology has a configuration of generating a vibration depending on only a pressing force, the user may not recognize whether or not the input device reliably accepts a user's touch as the multi-touch operation in case of the multi-finger contact of the user, for example, and thus the operability of the input device may decrease.
Thus, the conventional technology has room for improvement in terms of causing a user to recognize contents of an accepted input operation to improve the operability.